


Low Battery

by Jay (JayBorb)



Series: 30 Days Of Robowhump [1]
Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Low Battery, dont u hate it when u just like die on stage lmao rip, robot problems, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBorb/pseuds/Jay
Summary: Robowhump Day 1: Low Power Cells16% ticked down to 15%Not good-this is a repost, since the original version was posted as a second chapter to the first writing prompt, rather than its own story
Relationships: nah - Relationship
Series: 30 Days Of Robowhump [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949857
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Low Battery

Blue staunchly ignored the angry red flashing of his low battery warning in the corner of his vision. They were halfway through a performance- and one for powering up the qwasa at that- he couldn’t just _end it_. 

**16%** blinked down to **15%**

No, no, no this was _fine_ they only had two songs left-

_“Hey- Bro you good?”_

Green text flashed in front of his eyes and he spared a glance at his younger brother before doing a spin just slightly off beat.

_“I’m fine.”_

_“What’s your battery at?”_

_“None of your business.”_

The warnings became more frantic, taking up most of his vision like a pop-up ad on a shady website, as his battery percentage ticked down to **11%**

He could barely see anymore from the sheer number of warnings in his eyes, messages from his brothers the only thing visible over the angry, glaring red. Thank god they were following protocol for this show- he was certain he’d have lost his place by now, both in the song, and on the stage.

_“We can stop the show.”_

_“We’re almost finished anyway, let’s just keep going.”_

_“You’re about to die, dude.”_

_“You don’t know that.”_

And just as he sent that message, he watched as his battery ticked to **10%** and he entered emergency power mode, limbs going limp. He felt himself crash to the ground and heard the horrified screams of the audience before his processor shut down non-vital functions and he was engulfed in darkness.


End file.
